


In Charge

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't happen often enough to come up with a better excuse, and there was something just... relaxing, mind-numbingly relaxing about ordering Greg into his office when they both had the same thing on their mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

It wasn't that he did it that often. That was how he justified it to himself.

He probably should come up with a better way to do that, but Conrad Ecklie was nothing if not honest with himself. He just couldn't be bothered to make up a better excuse.

It didn't happen often enough to come up with a better excuse, and there was something just... relaxing, mind-numbingly relaxing about ordering Greg into his office when they both had the same thing on their mind.

Greg shut the door behind him, carefully allowing it to latch behind him. He didn't look at Conrad, just slunk into the room, peering at him through the curtain of dark lashes. "Sir."

"Sanders." He pressed his palms on the fabric of his pants, and let his legs relax a little. "It's been a rough week. Do you think you could do a favor for me."

It was a question but not a question, and Greg knew it just as well as Conrad did. It had been... a while that they'd been doing this, and it was nothing new. No matter how often it happened, it was always good to see the look on his face when he asked. "Of course."

"Good." Good, and he turned his chair away from his desk a little, eyes fixed on Greg as he waited for him to come around. Now that it had started, there was no getting out of it. "I'm sure you've felt how stressful this week has been."

Lap of tongue, darting out to moisten Greg's upper lip and then flicking across the lower one. "It's been... yeah." Yes, and he moved forwards, dropping slowly to his knees.

There were so many reasons that he kept the blinds drawn in his office.

If someone knocked on the door, then, well. One of them was ruined. It hinged on whether they decided Greg was fucking his way to the top, or whether they preferred the story that Conrad was a manipulative asshole.

He reached, slid fingers through Greg's hair. It was faintly stiff with product, highlighted again in a way that was familiar, that made him want to clench them in the short strands, and he didn't bother resisting. Greg still wasn't looking at him, but his hands were stroking up Conrad's thighs, thumbs stroking firmly, and he breathed in deeply as he felt the tab of his zip being tugged down.

Yes.Yes, perfect, and Conrad had to bite his bottom lip to keep from saying it out loud, watching Greg's agile fingers guide the zipper down over teeth before spreading his pants open and delving inside to gently shape his cock out of his boxers.

One more lap of that tongue over Greg's lower lip and then he closed his eyes and leaned in close.

The first wet stripe over the head of his cock made him draw in a shuddering breath, and he couldn't stop the clench of his fingers in that hair. He didn't pull, just clenched tight and let himself sigh slowly. "You have such a beautiful mouth." He kept it low and quiet, and didn't dare close his eyes. There was no way he would miss a second of this if he could avoid it. Greg's mouth was soft and hot and wet when it closed over the head, and unnnh. God, that was the reason that he did this, risky and crazy and amazing, every single time.

And every single time, Greg sucked cock like it was his job. Maybe it was his job, and Conrad didn't know what went through Greg's head, but he liked the feel of Greg's stiff spiked hair and the way he pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock, inviting Conrad to thrust a little, slow rocking motions.

No matter how often they did this, Conrad loved it. He got off on it as much from the sense of power as from the sight of Greg on his knees or the sweet and utterly efficient way he swallowed around Conrad's dick.

Greg liked doing it, no questions, but Conrad had all the control, and more than from his fingers in Greg's hair. "Yes, just like that..." Just exactly like that. Greg angled his head, and Conrad felt it, knew when his dick pushed further back, felt it when he hit the back of Greg's throat.

He swallowed that groan, and gave a faint rocking motion forward, feeling the spasm and give of muscle against his cockhead. Yes, that was.. that was so good, and he shifted his hand to cup at the back of Greg's neck, to hold him there. Hands were clenching on his thighs, digging in tightly, and he could hear the way Greg was whimpering.

He pulled back, let Greg gasp for air around him, but held him down still, didn't let him give up so the noise was wet and gasping. Then he tugged again, and pulled Greg close, and god, that was delicious to see, the way he whined and tried to breathe and suck him in all at the same time.

More and more, he wanted to make Greg have to struggle, to choose between one or the other while Conrad got it all. Took it all, and he was fumbling, hands desperate, smacking into Conrad's thigh, and that was enough to send him over into orgasm, all-consuming and irresistible.

He let go of Greg's head, fingers slack and loose in his hair as he sagged back in his chair. "Oh god." God, that was good, and his entire body loosened with the rush of relief. His fingers petted through that soft spiky hair, and when he looked down and saw Greg rub the heel of his hand against a cheek, he wished he could get hard again.

Conrad let his hand linger down against that cheek, closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

"May I go?" His voice was steady as a rock.

"Yes. Yes, you can go." He opened his eyes again as he drew his hands back, watched as Greg pulled himself together, a little less well than he had been when he came into Conrad's office. His mouth was stained with color, his cheeks as well.

It was gorgeous.

Conrad couldn't wait for next week.


End file.
